Speak Now, You Idiot
by PhoenixLoveStory
Summary: *My first oneshot, loosely based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift* Its been 2 years since Edward left and Alice lets Bella know he plans to marry Tanya. Can Bella find the courage to stop the madness?
1. Chapter 1

**So I know this has been done before, but I've been dying to try my hand at it. Enjoy! **

Speak Now, You Idiot

_Bella, I know it's been almost two years, and you probably hate me. I have a feeling you won't believe me, but I have to try: Edward still loves you. He is hurting too, Bell. He's making a huge mistake in two weeks, on March 23. He is marrying Tanya, the vampire from the Denali clan that the majority of our family can't stand. Even is losing her patience. I digress; you must stop this madness, Bella! Only you can stop him, he won't listen to reason. Please, I know you love him. Stop him from making this huge mistake. Your almost sister, Alice._

I got this letter one week and four days ago. That leaves three days to make my decision. I've been fighting myself on this topic for the longest. Alice swears up and down that he still loves me, but I don't fully believe it. It never made sense for him to love me, but on the other hand Alice wouldn't lie to me. _Unless they wanted to see a silly human make a fool of herself, which would make great entertainment,_ my pessimistic side chimed in. I mentally told myself to shut up.

One day has passed and I've made my decision. At the airport, going through security, I know that I am making the right choice. I can't let him go on. Even if he doesn't love me, the seed of doubt is planted and I'll never be able to remotely live on without knowing for sure. They call for my plane and I hurry to board.

Once I'm in Anchorage, I find the hotel I looked up online and go to check in. I tell the clerk my name and ask for a room with a single bed. She gives me a funny look and says "Isabella Swan, right?" I nod. "Birth date: September eighteenth?" I nod again. "You already have a reservation. The queen's suite," she says. I can feel my jaw almost drop and I'm trying to figure out how this happened when a single word crossed my mind: _Alice._ That is so like her. I say thank you and take my key then follow the bellhop up to the top floor where he opens one of only two doors. The place is huge! It has a kitchenette, a grand bathroom, a living room, and a _roomy_ bedroom. The bellhop unloads my luggage just inside the door, and I give him a generous tip – considering that I have money left over from what was supposed to be my hotel money. I walk over to the TV, shaking my head at thoughts of Alice. I reach to turn the TV on when I notice a small envelope with my name written on it in Alice's graceful cursive.

I tear into the envelope and pull out the letter.

_Bella, I knew you would come! Big surprise, right? Thank you thank you thankyou thankyou thankyouthankyou thankyou THANK YOU! Believe me, I'm not sure exactly how this will play out, but I have a good feeling. Don't forget to wear some heavy perfume, and __**try**__ not to get too excited. We don't need your heartbeat completely giving you away. There will be other humans there, friends from Carlisle's work, etc, but Edward is so attuned to you heartbeat that he'll be able to pick it out like a needle in a haystack – which is easy for a vampire, I thought you'd need some humor, if you don't get it just think about how shiny that needle is and how good our eyesight is. I think some vampires are ADD…. I'm sorry. I just feel like there's so much we need to catch up on, best friend. I digress and on a more serious note, I'll try my best, but Edward is very observant. Be sneaky! Good luck. ~Alice!_

Wow. This is going to be hard. I tried not to think of how hyper Alice must have been as she wrote this, and I tried to focus on how I'd do this.

I stayed up until almost midnight thinking when I realized how early I needed to wake up. I wrote down a couple of possible plans, and then turned in for the night.

The next morning I got up and showered. The whole time my body was shaking. I got out and dried my hair and began to curl it. I burned myself three times. I tried to do something really good with my makeup but my hand kept shaking, making the eyeliner smear everywhere. I did as best as I could then got dressed. I had a royal blue dress, about mid-thigh length. It was semi-clingy and had a beautiful lace pattern along the sides. I strapped on matching blue heels, trying my best not to fall. I took one look in the mirror and all I noticed was my whole body shaking.

I grabbed my keys then walked – more like stumbled – out to meet the taxi.

After I got to the wedding, I realized that this would be even harder than I thought it would be. I walked into the church from the back entrance. I heard a voice that I immediately guessed was Tanya. "Alice! This dress is all wrong! I look fat! And the bouquet doesn't match my eyes at _all!" _She shrieked, "And this church! It's like, old, and ugly! I wanted something bigger! And the decorations are shit! Do you have no taste at all?" If she was talking to who I thought she was talking to, she was in for it after that. "No taste?" rang a voice that resembled a vengeful pixie, "No _taste_? You are a whiny, ungrateful, stupid, slutty, _bitch!" _She roared. "I can't believe that he came this close to marrying you! You're not even good enough for her leftovers!" she yelled. "Are you talking about that stupid little _human,_ my Eddie was playing with?" I heard Alice yell some more, loudly and at a speed I couldn't keep up with. The door swung open abruptly and Alice – tiny and unchanged – came storming out angrily. She almost marched right passed me until I cleared my throat. Her eyes widened and she smiled. She hugged me quickly, and mouthed 'go'. I realized that Tanya would be smart enough to realize who I am, so I smiled at Alice and quickly walked towards the sanctuary.

I took my seat and the piano started playing a song, which resembled a death march in my head. Tanya, tall and blonde, came strutting out. She looked amazing. She and Rosalie were definitely rivals in beauty and I looked up to see Rosalie shooting the bride a death glare. Tanya was wearing a dress shaped like a deformed pastry, and I was sure that the dress was not Alice's idea.

At this moment, I realized I shouldn't be here. If Edward wanted to come back he would have. I'm making a mistake, this is wrong. I begin to make plans, find a way to get out of here. I look up where Alice is standing and see her looking me with this 'don't you dare' look. I look to the very front of the church and see my world standing next to Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. He doesn't look very happy. Maybe he does to someone who doesn't know him, but I know better. His eyes are calm, his smile perfect lined up. When Edward is truly happy, his eyes are bright and wide, his smile is huge and crooked. I realize, once and for all, that I am doing the right thing.

Everyone sits, and the pastor begins. I can feel my heart start to pick up and I see Edward detach his gaze from Tanya and look at the crowd for a second. I do my best to calm my erratic heart, and thank God I'm sitting in an area with lots of people. Edward looks back to Tanya, but he looks troubled.

The preacher says, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." I am so frightened that I almost miss my chance. The preacher is just about to move on. The silence is deafening. I stand up, my hands shaking. "I-I," I stutter. The preacher looks surprised, and I see Tanya's family's eyes bulge. The Cullens look like they want to cheer and sure enough I heard Emmett say, "Thank God!" I hear Tanya growl at him. "What?" he fake mutters. "You're a bitch." Esme glares at him, but looks like she agrees. I walk to the end of the pew and begin to walk down the aisle. I can feel my ankles wobbling because of the heels. I stop, right in the middle of the center aisle and slip them off. I hand them to Alice as I walk by and, with a surge of confidence, stand right in front of Edward and Tanya. "Edward, you can't do this. I- I know where your feelings for me stand, but I know you well enough to see that you are most definitely _not_ happy with her," I say. Edward is staring at me like he is seeing a ghost. "You're Bella!" Tanya blurts out, almost stupidly. "He obviously doesn't want you here, so leave. Right now. You little-"she goes on. Emmett clears his throat and elbows Edward, "Speak now, you idiot!" Edward is pulled out of his shock and his eyes lock with mine. Amber meets brown and I melt. "Bella… what are you doing here?" he asks, shocked. "She thought the shopping would be great," Alice mutters sarcastically. "I'm stopping a big mistake," I say. "Hear me out: I don't know exactly what happened, or why you left, but I know that things aren't as they seem. I don't know how you feel about me, but I know you don't love her. I'm not sure why you're doing this, but don't. You know it's not right. So, don't say yes. Don't say a single vow. Do what you feel is right. I'm sorry, Edward, that I wasn't what you wanted, but she isn't either," I say, almost crying. I turn to walk away when I feel a familiar cold hand hold me back.

"Do what I want? I'd never thought of that," he says, quietly. I hear Tanya in the background asking Edward 'what the hell he's doing' but the only thing I can see is Edward. "You want me to do what I think is right?" he questions. I nod my head, dazzled. _Were his eyes always this beautiful? Was his scent always this intoxicating?_ "I've wanted to do this for two years," he whispers and leans in to kiss me. Our lips meet and I feel the familiar jolt of electricity. It feels stronger than I remember and I relax into Edward. This kiss is gentle and Edward seems worried. "Bella, I am so sorry. I need to explain – "he begins. With my extra jolt of confidence I tell him, "If things play out right, you could have eternity to explain. Get out of this monkey suit and meet me at the back door. I'll be waiting." I contemplate going to get my shoes from Alice, but instead I walk past the Cullens, past Tanya and towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Tanya shrieks. "Edward! Eddie! You can't be serious! She's – she's – she's ugly, and plain and clumsy!" I turn around and watch the scene play out. Alice is fuming and tried to lunge herself at Tanya, only to be held back by Jasper. It's the next two people that really surprise me.

"You will watch what you say! She is kind and sweet, and beautiful inside and out! You are a conniving, cruel, cold hearted… bitch!" I've never heard Esme cuss. The church is slowly emptying out, all the humans picking up on the mood. "Wha- what did you call me?" Tanya says, unbelievingly. "You heard her, bimbo. Now out. You weren't welcome to begin with. Oh, and by the way," Rosalie steps up to Tanya to the point that she is closer than arms length, "you have no room to insult Bella. She's part of this family, and you mess with one, you get them _all_." She whips around to look at me, leaving a stunned Tanya. "I'm really sorry for how I treated you. I hope I get a chance to make this up to you. Now go, you and Edward have a lot of catching up to do," she smiles at me. I was a little surprised, but I smile then run to meet Edward by the back door.

By the time I reach the back door, he's already there. His bronze hair brushed out and wild, just like I remember it. He smiles, my favorite crooked grin and takes my hand. "Where to?" he asks. "Are there any romantic meadows around here?" I ask. "I think I know just the place," he grins. He swings me up onto his back and takes off. I sigh happily and relax into his back. Life can only get better.

**This was definitely NOT one of my best works. Unedited, unplanned, written at one in the morning out of pure boredom, I just got an idea for a wonderful story out of this. By the way, this was my first oneshot, and I know my writing style sucked. As I said, I'm really tired, but I really wanted to write this! Reviews are always welcomed; just try to go easy on me. I think this was the longest I've ever just sat and wrote, completely uninterrupted. I hope you liked it. And maybe keep a look out for a story spawned from this, because the idea is being planted strongly. **


	2. Note

**Thank you all for reading my oneshot. I would like to keep this a oneshot, but I'm doing a sequel that is a story. The first chapter will be up as soon as I post this. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Also, if you're interested, I'm looking for a beta for the story. If you're interested, just PM me. **

**Thank you! ^.^ **

**- Phoenix**


End file.
